


Ouran High School Host Club Boyfriend Scenarios!

by BloodyRose1011, TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Animal Abuse, Arson, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape, Bad/Dark Humour, Boyfriend Scenerios (idc if i spelt that wrong), Bullies, Child Abuse, Death, Fluff, Home Setting, Homework, Lemon, Love, Multi, Murder, Profanity/Cuss, Rape, Sexual Content, Singing, Smut, Succsessful Arson Attempt, Suicide Attempts, YOAI, Yuri, school setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose1011/pseuds/BloodyRose1011, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt/pseuds/TwIsTeD_PePpEr_MiNt
Summary: BR-Hi! It's me BloodyRose1011! So, this is my first EVER story, so Pepper and I (HERRO~) who have been friends since we were...3. 3. 3. ROSE IT'S 3.OKAY.Ahm, um, still Rose... so, please give us ideas! Constructive comments (I don't think thats right rose) are welcome! Or is it criticizive comments...Okay TPM here. Really, send us fucking hate mail. I really don't care. Say whatever you fucking want. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU HATE ME BURN IN HELL...JK JK. LOL DON'T TAKE ME SERIOUSLY I'M ONLY KIDING XD. But yeah, I (we) hope you like it!





	1. When You First Meet-BloodyRose-

Mori: I was running towards the school, inwardly cursing myself for staying up until almost midnight reading F/M (fav. manga). I looked down at my feet, not paying attention. Suddenly, I bump into something hard, and everything falls out of my hands. "...SHIT!" I yell, a string of strong profanities coming out of my mouth as I hastily try to gather everything up. "Are you okay?"a male voice asks. I nod, not trusting my mouth not to yell again. "My name is-" the male begins to say, but then a young boy comes over. "Mori-senpai! Usa-chan is gone!" He says while dragging off Mori. "I'm Y/N I shout, chuckling.  
Honey:I was mixing cake batter at the bakery, happily humming to F/S (fav.song). Suddenly, a boy comes over to me , and watches intently. "Can I help you?" I ask, smiling at him. He nods eagerly holding up a pink-stuffed rabbit I hadn't noticed. "Usa-chan wants some cheese cake! May I buy some?" he says while taking out two 20's and sliding theem over to me. I laugh, and give him back $5 and haning him 2 bid slices of cake. "Here you go..."  
"Honey!"  
Kyoya:I scowled at my language arts partner as he shamelessly flirted with every girl, ignoring me completly. "Hey. Jake, c'mon we need to work on this." I say to him. "Jeez, I am working on it...slut..." he mutters the last part, but I heard it. I stood up, flipping the desk. " I AM NOT A GODDAMMED SLUT YOU BASTARD, NOW FUCKING WORK!"I yelled, slaping him hard across the face, flipping over his desk. He holds his cheek, then slowly moves over to someone else. I pick up the desks, and Kyoya Otori comes over to me, then hands me a sheet of paper. It reads-  
'That was great. Want to be partners?'  
I look at him, and nod. He returns it with a smile.  
PART 2 DONE BY TPM


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, left it for long enough didn't we? I need too do who...Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru? then we needa do Nekozawa and Haruhi...  
> Dammit y'all bettter like my writing...

Tamaki:I watched shyly as a group of boys, who formed the host club, played 'kick the can'. I love that game, and want to play, but I'm just to shy to. Lost in my thooughts, I don't realize the blond one, Tamaki, come up to me. "Hey Y/N! Would you like to play with us, my dear?" I look at him for a second. "S-sure?"  
"Yay~!" He cheered, dragging me to the field.  
Kaoru:"Which one is Hikaru?" Kaoru and Hikaru asked, simutaniosly, a green hat covering the only physical difference. I sigh in annoyance, their smug act bothering me. 'Damn these rich people...' Pointing at Kaoru, I state, "You are Kaoru, so you are Hikaru. Can I read now?" I pick up my book, and find my page. "How...?" Kaoru asks, looking at me with admiration...  
Hikaru:I was in class, looking out the window, when my teacher called on me. I froze, not knowing what we were doing. Hikaru said out of the corner of his mouth, "open the window" so I did so. We've been best friends, along with Kaoru, since before school. I walked out of class, when Hikaru picked up my books, and put them in his bag. "HIKARU WHAT THE HELL!" I screech, grabbing for his bag. He chuckles. "If ya want 'em, come to the third music room at 3, tonight." I blink. "Fine" I growl stalking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry they suck! I'm just freaking tired


End file.
